


Distractions

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [206]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, line dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where dancing is used as a strategic distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

When Clint met Phil, it wasn’t magical. It wasn’t like the movies or the books make them out to be. There were no lingering glances, no ‘the world slowing down as they realize that the other person is staring back at them’, no slowly making their way to the middle of the dance floor where they smile at each other and come to a silent understanding once they meet in the middle. There was none of that, because Clint and Phil’s life was not a movie or a book.

But it sure as hell should be.

They actually met when Clint took a break from dancing to head to the bar. He bumped shoulders with a guy, gave him a fleeting apology and the guy did the same. When he got to the bar, he got a bottle of beer without asking for it. Joe, the barkeep, quirked his head towards somewhere behind Clint and asks him,

“So, who was that guy?”

Clint smirked, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

Joe shrugged. “Not really my type. He just came in here. Didn’t even order anything.”

Clint turned to see who Joe was talking about and that’s when he sees him, really see him, for the first time. It was hard to miss who Joe was talking about. Good looking guy, older than Clint, wide set of shoulders, an amazing ass complimented by his jeans, and, even under the shadow of his hat, the bluest blue to ever blue. Clint knew he had to get him some of that. 

—-

Phil Coulson was here for work. 

He wasn’t here to socialize or even dance. He wasn’t here to googly eyes at the hot guy at the bar that seemed interested. He was just here to blend in and supervise Montoya with his transaction. 

And supervise he did. 

Up until the hot guy from the bar walked up to him, that is. 

“Hi. I’m Clint.”

“I’m not interested.” Phil says with his driest sort of voice.

“Ooh. Ouch. You didn’t even hear my pitch yet. I could just be asking you where the gent’s room is.” Clint looked hurt by the rejection but was trying to hide it in a smirk.

“Are you asking me where the gent’s room is?”

“No, not really.”

“Then I’m not interested.” Phil drank from his bottle to inconspicuously look up to where Montoya was, when he saw him being led to a darker part of the second floor where Phil couldn’t see. He silently cursed and tried to look for a way to see them again without raising any alarms.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance but-”

“You know what, I change my mind. Let’s go dance.” Phil pulled Clint, by the hand to join the crowd in dancing, over to where he could see Montoya. Problem solved.

Clint at least looked like he was having fun. And Phil, admittedly, was too, when he wasn’t looking up to where his asset was, Phil was genuinely enjoying his time, dancing to the beat and following Clint’s lead. 

And then the Big boss had to look over to Phil and he had to improvise because he knows that if his cover was blown, so was Montoya’s. So he did the first thing that popped into his head and pushed Clint on to one of the beams to the side and kissed him, their hats bumping into each other.

Clint returned his kiss with a likeness to drowning man with air - with much enthusiasm and need - going deep and messy as fast as they were able to. And when their lips parted, it was reluctant. 

“Wow.” Clint smiled at him.

“Yeah.” Phil smiled back, finding that this was more than just a distraction now. 

—-

When Phil tells the story of how he met his husband, he just smiles and at not remembering most of it other than that kiss. He doesn’t even remember if the mission had gone according to plan. But if Montoya had anything to do with it, then of course it did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/115662228416/so-i-think-im-allergic-to-alcohol-idk-i-just)


End file.
